Summer Memories
by seahorses
Summary: A summer in Los Angeles changes Brittany and Santana's relationship. Set senior year and summer before.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is my first attempt! Please review!

* * *

At 5am it always started with the sound of light rainfall. Twenty minutes later the soft chirp of birds began, followed by increasingly loud meditation music. Brittany had purchased the alarm clock for Santana six years earlier in the hopes that it would make Santana's evil morning wake up ritual a little more manageable. The problem was that it was only really effective at waking Brittany up; Santana tended to stay peacefully asleep until Brittany forced her out of bed.

This morning was no different. As the meditation music set in, Brittany was fully awake and Santana continued to sleep like a rock. Brittany decided to take a moment to savor this image of her best friend sleeping peacefully with the morning light gently caressing the side of her face. It was nice to see the last glimpses of the happiness of the summer on Santana's face before her school year scowl would set in permanently. Eventually, though, Brittany knew she did have to wake her up so they could get to Cheerios practice.

"San," Brittany whispered in a singsong voice, brushing the hair out of Santana's eyes. "Saaaaan." Santana stirred slightly, burying her head further into her pillow. Brittany tugged at the oversized t-shirt Santana was wearing to bed and gently traced her fingers up and down Santana's arms until the brunette turned and begrudgingly opened one sleepy eye.

"Why, Brit, why would you be waking me up so early?" Santana moaned into her pillow.

"It's the first day of our senior year!" Brittany grinned, sheepishly. "You know however you begin the New Year is how you're destined to spend it! I don't want to spend the year always running late, hungry with no breakfast, with you driving like a maniac trying to get us to school before Coach Sylvester makes us run 8 laps for being tardy!"

"I think that saying only applies to the _actual_ New Year, B, not the beginning of the school year," Santana said, still not removing her face from the pillow. Brittany looked confused.

"I don't know…I'm going to take a shower, and when I'm done, you'd better be up and ready to go!" With that, Brittany hopped out of bed and excitedly into Santana's bathroom.

Santana laid on her back in bed, contemplating how she was supposed to begin this new year. She had been fully awake, ever since the birds began to chirp on that alarm clock that Brittany had bought her, so many years earlier. So much had changed this summer. Her abuela's death, and their extended vacation in Los Angeles had shaken her up. She wanted to go back to being the old Santana, the one who knew who she was and could terrorize anyone who crossed her path at McKinley High School. She couldn't shake the lingering feeling, however, that that Santana had disappeared. When Brittany emerged from her shower, Santana thought it best to pretend to still be asleep, to avoid any conversation that might emerge about the upcoming school year. She couldn't help but keep one eye open as she watched her Brittany slip into her spanks and Cheerios uniform, and tie her hair back into that tightly fitted ponytail.

* * *

The first day of the new school year proved to be pretty much like every year they had spent at McKinley High School. Coach Sylvester complained that her Cheerios had become "flabbier than a first episode of _The Biggest Loser"_, Rachel feigned enthusiasm for the new recruits for Glee, the smallest freshmen were slushied by the biggest football players, and Mr. Schue optimistically ranted about their odds for winning Nationals this year. Santana and Brittany compared their new schedules, linked pinkies while walking between classes, and made fun of Rachel's new style, which supposedly was "all the rage in New York" where she had spent the summer in musical theater camp.

Normally, Santana would have loved it. She spent the day walking around the school knowing that her facial expression alone put the fear of god into the underclassmen. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying herself. She mocked Berry and Finn, and threatened to punch Tina for looking at her oddly. She scowled at Mr. Schue's painful rendition of Fleetwood Mac's _Say You Love Me_, his introduction to his first weekly assignment of the year: to sing about the most important event of the summer. He had finally proposed to that doe eyed freak Emma and was clearly feeling sappy.

After this summer, however, Santana didn't know how she was supposed to feel about anything. She felt like a zombie, reenacting the usual events Santana was supposed to enjoy, but she knew inside it felt empty. Pretending to be someone she was not was slowly eating Santana from the inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany grasped Santana's hand tightly in hers as they drove away from McKinley High School. Brittany knew people thought she was dumb, but she certainly knew that she wasn't dumb when it came to the feelings of her best friend.

"Hey Sany?'  
"Yeah?"

"You want to go to Breadstix?" Santana looked at her best friend and smiled. There was such longing behind her blue eyes. Santana didn't know exactly how to describe it. It was like an intense desire to make sure that everything was always okay in Santana's life.

"My mom said she was making enchiladas for dinner tonight. You know they're my favorite." Brittany didn't reply, she just held Santana's hand, gently stroking her palm and her fingers with her thumb. "You want to stay for dinner?" Santana asked.

Brittany didn't know what to make of this new Santana. She looked like her old Santana, and on the surface, she acted like her old Santana, but there was something vacant in every word that came out of this Santana's mouth. Brittany simply nodded, not knowing what else to do, and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Mrs. Lopez's enchilada's were delicious, as always, and Brittany helped her clean the kitchen after they were done while Santana talked with her brothers' about the inevitable failure of this year's football team.

"How's Santana doing?" Mrs. Lopez asked Brittany as she passed her a pan to dry.

"She's great!" Brittany responded, a huge smile coming across her face. They washed the dishes in silence then, Brittany drying and Mrs. Lopez scrubbing each plate. Mrs. Lopez had known Brittany almost as long as she had known her own daughter. She could see that Brittany had the smile plastered to her face, but the sparkle in her eyes, usually so characteristic of a Brittany smile, was absent. She slowly dried her hands on her apron and turned to face Brittany, pulling her into a quick, but meaningful hug.

"I don't know," Brittany finally said, in a voice barely above a whisper as they pulled apart. "She's been different since we came back, but I'm sure you've noticed." Santana's mother merely nodded and gave Brittany the saddest half smile that Brittany was sure was her silent way of saying thank you. As she turned back to finish off the last of the dishes, Santana entered the kitchen.

"You wanna come upstairs, B?"

"Sure!" Brittany said, her bright smile illuminating her face once again. The two girls linked pinkies and skipped upstairs.

When they got into Santana's room, Santana quickly reached for her backpack and laid her books out on her desk.

"We're supposed to read the first three chapters of _The Color Purple_ for English tomorrow, right B?" she asked. Santana took out her book and laid on her stomach on her bed with her book in front of her. Brittany didn't know what to do, so she did the same, retrieving her book and laying down next to Santana.

"This is confusing." She said after a few minutes throwing the book down. She got out of bed and started changing out of her Cheerios uniform. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Santana watching her change from her uncomfortable uniform into a pair of sweats and a tank top. Santana finally put her book down.

"Come here, B." She said, rolling on to her side and gesturing to Brittany with just her eyes. Brittany laid down so she was facing her and Santana pulled her tightly into her own body. She lay a soft, sweet kiss on Brittany's mouth.

"This is nice, isn't it," she said quietly into Brittany's lips, "it's a little bit like the summer, being up here, all alone in my room. I feel like we can do whatever we want." Brittany pulled her in for a kiss, but this time less chaste and with more urgency behind it. She could feel Santana's heart rate rise as the kiss became deeper and Brittany pulled her in tighter. She rolled Santana on to her back and allowed her hand to climb over Santana's knee, making a trail up her thigh, and then slowly beneath her Cheerios skirt. Santana let out a quiet but sharp gasp and pushed her hips closer to her friend's body.

"I think it's time you get out of that uniform."

When they were finished, Brittany curled into Santana's neck and Santana held her, playing with her blond hair and tracing her fingers up and down the other girl's bare skin. Santana wondered what her mother thought the girls were doing up in her room every night. She must know that they didn't have _that_ much homework. And that homework didn't typically leave you relaxed and a little sweaty when you came downstairs for a snack a few hours later.

"Sany?" Brittany broke Santana's train of thought.

"Yeah, Brit?'

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Please don't lie to me." Brittany said softly.

"I'm not lying, I'd just like to enjoy this moment."

"Then why are you acting different?"

Santana slid out from underneath her friend and began slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I think it's about time I take you home." She said as she tightened her hair back up in a ponytail.

"Please talk to me."

Santana snapped back to look a Brittany who had the blankets pulled up to her neck and her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She looked so cute, so unassuming it melted Santana's heart a little. She just…she just didn't want to have this conversation again.

"B. I'm acting different because I am different. You of all people should understand that. And now I'm stuck again in Lima having to pretend to be someone I'm not, pretend that we're something we're not, and I'm tired of it. I've been doing this all of my life, B, and I don't think I should have to explain this to you. Now get dressed, I'm taking you home."

With that, Brittany started to collect her clothes off the floor. She couldn't help but notice that this time she was getting changed Santana did not turn to look at her.

The drive to Brittany's house was silent. As they pulled up to her front door Brittany grasped Santana's hand in her own.

"I know how hard this is for you, San. I'm not stupid. But you can't get mad at me for it. This is what you wanted, what you thought would be best for both of us. You either have to deal with that decision or realize that maybe it's time for a change." With that, Brittany hopped out of the car and left Santana speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginning of Summer**

Santana had never been so happy to have a school year end. The Cheerios had won at Nationals, again, and Glee Club had not. Everyone in Glee had paired off into disgusting, cheesy, lovey-dovey couples except for her and Puck. Truth be told, she didn't even like Puck. He made a pretty good friend, and it was fun when they hung out and played video games, but she never really had any feelings for him beyond that. Worst of all, Brittany was barely talking to her. It was worse than when Brittany wasn't talking to her at all. At least when they were fighting she had the liberty to be angsty and upset and punch kids who got in her way. But this…this was like they were just acquaintances. Needless to say, Santana was happy when she hopped in her car and drove home that first day after school ended.

Santana tried flipping channels on TV for awhile, and then tried to read the latest issue of Cosmopolitan, but she was feeling antsy. She checked her phone to see if anyone had texted her, but no had contacted her all day. She considered calling Puck, but then remembered that Puck had gone with his mom to visit Ohio State right after school. She decided to take a walk, taking a walk usually made her feel better. She walked through the park and then towards downtown Lima. If that's even what you could call it. She couldn't remember when this happened to her. She always used to pride herself on her ability to be alone; she didn't need anyone, and therefore she would always be on top. She forgot that Brittany was always there with her. Forgot until Brittany was gone. Now, she was always filled with this loneliness, this void, a feeling of being an outsider that she had never noticed before. She needed to find someone to punch.

As if on cue, she turned the corner and there was Brittany, pushing Artie in his wheelchair. At first Santana was surprised, but she quickly recovered and turned the hurt and anger in her eyes into a vicious scowl which left Artie cowering.

"Hi Santana!" Brittany grinned at her friend. "Artie and I were going to Joey's for ice cream." She paused here, searching her friend's eyes for some sort of acknowledgment. "Want to come?"

"As compelling as it is to watch you two wheel around with a vat of lard on your laps, I have places to be." Santana started to walk around them.

"Wait, Santana." Artie called after her. He'll probably never really know why he did it. Maybe it was a combination of fear of Santana, and the thought process that perhaps it would be better to be her friend than her enemy. Maybe it was the sadness that he always saw in his girlfriend's eyes when Santana's name came up, or when she walked into the choir room.

"Despite the fact that I know I should stay as far away from you and your incredibly offensive remarks, you should really come hang out with us. We know you don't have anywhere to be. Puck is at Ohio State and everyone else we know is afraid of you." Santana's eyes shot daggers out at Artie. "Please just hang out with us for a little while?"

"Fine," Santana said, not removing the scowl from her face, "but it's only because I'm tired of terrorizing the football team and all of this talking has made me hungry."

Santana was actually having a good time. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone, but Artie was kind of fun and she always loved spending time with Brittany. Artie was recalling the time Brittany fell asleep while standing up at Kurt and Finn's parents wedding. Santana laughed so hard that soda came shooting out of her nose.

"I was tired." Brittany defended, flatly. "we had just done all that dancing, and then we were supposed to sit there while we prayed, or whatever." At this Santana broke down in heaves of laughter again. Artie had never seen Santana like this. It was almost like she was behaving like a real person. Artie looked down at his watch.

"We should probably get going, Brittany. My mom is expecting us for dinner."

Santana decided to take the long route back to her house. Brittany had barely said anything to Santana when they left the ice cream shop, even though she seemed to have fun while they were all inside. Santana usually hated to think about that wedding. All anyone did was sit around and talk about love and how important it is to have love in your life and all that other sappy stuff that Santana couldn't bear to listen to. Brittany did look beautiful in her red dress though.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you ever get off the couch?" her older brother, Carlos asked her throwing a pillow at her. He was home from college for the summer. Santana hadn't really left her parent's couch for a week. She was supposed to be looking at colleges but she didn't really want to do anything other than watch TV. "Are you depressed about your boyfriend, Puck?" Carlos had seen Puck making out with a freshman Cheerio at the mall a few days earlier.

"Hahaha, no," said her little brother Daniel, a Sophomore at McKinley, as he plopped into the loveseat with an ice cream cone, dangling his feet over the edge. "She's probably just depressed about Brittany." He laughed maniacally and Santana threw a pillow at him. It was probably the most she'd moved all day, except to get out of bed. "You should have heard them," Daniel continued, raising his voice an octave, "oh, Brittany, do you want to go upstairs and do homework? Brittany, you look so good in your Cheerios uniform. No, you look good in your Cheerios uniform, Santana. No, you're so pretty Brittany, no one could look as good as you!" At this Santana jumped off the couch and lunged at her brother, spilling his ice cream on the ground as she pulled him into a headlock and off of the loveseat.

"Ay dios mio, you little brat, if I ever hear you say anything about Brittany again…"

"You'll what, Santana?" he said through a slightly choked voice as he flipped her over and got her pinned on her back. He laughed as he released her, walking away. She wasn't used to his newfound strength.

"Forget you guys, I'm going on a run." With that, she got up, got changed, and headed out to clear her head.

* * *

When she arrived back from her run, her whole family was sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" Santana asked taking her headphones out of her ears.

"We tried to call you…" Carlos said, trailing off.

"I left my phone here."

"Your abuela died." Her mother said, looking up at her.

Santana ran upstairs as soon as the words exited her mother's mouth. She didn't know what to do so she paced around her room. She didn't cry; Santana Lopez wasn't even sure she knew how to cry. Her abuela had just moved from Ohio back to Los Angeles two years ago, when Daniel started high school. She had lived with the family since Christian, Santana's eldest brother, was born. Santana's youngest aunt, Gloria had just had a baby so it made sense for her to return to Los Angeles, but Santana had been heartbroken. It was always her abuela who picked her up from school, and taught her how to sing, and protected her from her older brothers when Santana was too proud to tell them that she'd had enough of their bullying. Night fell and Santana still had not left her room. She just relived all of the memories she had with her abuela and refused to acknowledge the reality that she may actually be gone. Around 10pm her mother came upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Mija, can I come in?" she asked softly.

"No," Santana stammered, "I just want to be left alone."

"Ok, mija. I just wanted to let you know that I left some food outside your door in case you get hungry. We are going to drive to Los Angeles tomorrow morning. Christian is already on his way." Santana waited to hear her mother's footsteps head back towards the stairs, but she could hear her lingering outside. "Also, I'm sorry to do this, I know you've been having some problems with Brittany, but I called her to let her know." Mrs. Lopez waited for a response from her daughter. After about a minute of silence she said, "you know, they were very close too. She's waiting downstairs. Do you want me to have her come up here?"

All Santana could muster was a quiet ok. A few minutes later there was a light knock on her door. Santana slowly opened it and Brittany was standing there, her eyes red and puffy, holding a burger for Santana.

"I know you like burgers when you're sad." Santana didn't know what to say. She took the burger from her friend and led her in and just sat at the edge of her bed slowly eating it. She hadn't eaten anything all day. When she was finished they just sat in silence. Occasionally she would hear a whimper from Brittany, who had crawled into Santana's bed. A few hours passed. Finally, Santana crawled into bed with her friend and allowed Brittany to wrap her arms tightly around Santana's waist. Santana wiped the tears gently away from Brittany's.

"Santana, is there anything I can do for you right now? You know I'll do anything. I loved your abuela too."

"Come with us to Los Angeles." Santana managed to squeak out. Brittany silently nodded and they both drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana awoke the next morning with the sun shining through her window, casting a glow on a peaceful Brittany in bed next to her. She wanted to pretend like the last year hadn't happened. In this fantasy, her abuela was still alive and well in Los Angeles, she and Brittany had never fought, and they were going to spend their summer afternoon making mischief in Lima. A light knock on her door awoke her from this fantasy.

"Mija?" Her mother poked her head in the door. "I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be leaving in about an hour. We want to get to Albuquerque before it gets dark. Your father seems to think we can get there in two days."

Santana nodded and then added, "I think Brittany's going to come too."

"Your father figured, so he already took your car to get gas and the oil changed. All six of us won't fit in your father's car. You know your father…he's also left you a detailed map, and an itinerary on where to stop on the road and where we'll be staying the night. We already checked with Brittany's parents and it's fine, they've already packed her a bag." Santana both loved and hated that her parents knew her better than she did. After her mother left, she began packing things she would need for the trip.

"San?" Brittany cried out, nearly jumping out of bed about fifteen minutes later.

"I'm right here, Brit." She said, coming out of her walk-in closet.

"I should go get my things."

Santana nodded. "My parents already spoke to yours. They packed some things for you. I'll be by in half an hour." Brittany rose and pulled Santana into a tight hug. Santana closed her eyes, savoring the smell of Brittany's perfume, and trying again to pretend as though this year had not happened, that holding her best friend like this was an everyday occurrence. Brittany pulled away and lightly touched her cheek before heading out of the door.

* * *

The first two hours of the trip were silent. This was not how Santana had envisioned her reunion with Brittany. She was sad about her abuela and then simultaneously relieved to see her friend sitting next to her in the car. They were silent until they reached Oklahoma, when Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I'm so sorry, Sany."

"It's okay, Brit. Thanks for coming."

"Of course. I loved her too, you know." There was a brief silence. "Hey Santana?"

"Yeah, Brit?"

"Do you remember our end of year seventh grade dance?"

Santana laughed out loud, of course she remembered.

"You were so moody because none of the boys in our grade asked you to the dance and you were walking around your house throwing things and yelling at Carlos…"

"And abuela came in and said, 'Santana! You have a beautiful young woman sitting right here, why don't you ask _her_ to the dance, instead of making this house into a pigsty!'" They both laughed at the memory.

"You punched Puck in the stomach that night for trying to kiss me."

"Agh, I remember. I got quite the lecture for that one. My mother yelled about how I was never going to find a nice boy, and why couldn't I be more like you."

"And Abuela just laughed and said that you reminded her of herself at your age." They spent the next six hours reminiscing about abuela. It made the time move fast and Santana was shocked when they arrived in Albuquerque before her family did. Ultimately it didn't matter though because Brittany wanted to drive up and down the freeways to look at the rainbow colored seashells and other sculptures that lined the roads.

They left Albuquerque the next morning as the sun was rising so they could get to Los Angeles before dark.

* * *

"Whoa." Exclaimed Brittany as they arrived at her Aunt Gloria's home just outside the city in Pasadena. Her aunt's house was huge, with more than enough room for the entire family. Brittany had met mostly everyone, with the exception of a few of the younger cousins. They were set up to bunk in a room with Nina and Yolanda, Santana's cousins of the same age. Yolanda had always scared Brittany…she reminded Brittany of Santana, but growing up in East LA, her meanness always seemed like it had more…truth to it. Santana always promised her that she wouldn't let Yolanda beat her up, but Brittany wasn't sure Santana would be able to do anything if she tried.

The week was pretty much a blur. There was so much family, reminiscing about abuela and making plans for the funeral arrangements. Santana couldn't even remember the funeral. She knows she didn't cry, and for some reason felt guilty about her inability to do so. The night after the funeral the family had a big dinner together since people were going to start leaving in the morning. After dinner she sat on the couch with Brittany curled up into her neck talking to Nina and Yolanda. Her Aunt Rita came up to them and asked if she could steal Santana away for a moment. Her cousins said yes, but Brittany shot her a panicked look. Santana would never understand this intense fear Brittany had of Yolanda.

Santana and Rita started off around the block. Rita lit a cigarette and offered one to Santana, who respectfully declined. They walked in silence until they found a small bench and sat down.

"How are you feeling, my little Peep?" Rita had always called Santana "Peep" in reference to her childhood obsession with the Easter candy.

"I've been better." Santana admitted.

"I get a feeling, Peep, that this goes beyond losing your abuela this week. Santana didn't respond. "How's school?" Rita finally asked, breaking the deafening silence. Santana started in slowly. School was fine, her classes were boring, the Cheerios were still winning and Sue Sylvester was making her life a living nightmare. She talked about Glee and how, as much as she hated to admit it, it had given her a reason to get up and go to school everyday.

"I don't know," Santana finally said, "it's just…things got so messed up this year. Everything felt like it was falling apart and I felt so…alone. For the first time, you know?" She looked at her aunt, her eyes pleading for some sort of understanding. "Glee just let me feel like I was a part of this big family, and I didn't have to pretend to be so cold and so angry, for just an hour everyday." They sat in silence again. Finally, her aunt asked the question that had been on her mind.

"How are things with you and Brittany? You two seem different, strained maybe?" Her aunt tried to put it delicately. Santana closed off again, becoming the Santana that Rita was so used to seeing.

"They're fine. She probably just misses her boyfriend. I should probably head back." Santana stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait, Santana! Are you sure you don't want that cigarette? I have something else I wanted to talk to you about." Santana turned. Paused for a moment, and then held out her hand. Rita placed the cigarette in her palm, feeling only slightly guilty.

"What did you want to talk about?" Santana asked, clearly struggling to pretend that she knew how to smoke.

Rita put her arm around her niece. "How would you like to spend the summer in the city with me? My house has plenty of space, there's tons to do, there are lots of colleges to look at in the area…it seems that maybe you could use a break from Ohio."

"I…I'd have to ask my parents."

"I already have. If you're interested, it's okay with them. No worries if you decide not to." Rita turned and walked away, leaving Santana to finish her cigarette alone.

When she returned to the house, Brittany was sitting alone in the room they were staying in.

"You smell like smoke."

"I had a cigarette. I see Yolanda didn't kill you." Santana said with a smirk.

"No. She and Nina went to a party in Highland Park at one of their friend's houses. Plus, they said they couldn't stand another night of your snoring." Now it was Brittany's turn to smirk.

Once she got her pajamas on, Santana climbed into the bed her cousins had been sleeping in. She wasn't able to fall asleep, however.

"Hey, B? You still awake?"

"Yeah," Brittany mumbled, clearly on her way to falling asleep.

"You excited to go back to Lima?"

"Not really."

"Don't you miss Artie?"

"A little." Santana's heart dropped a bit.

"I'm really sorry about this year." Santana said it before she knew it was going to come out. Brittany didn't say anything. "Rita offered to let me stay in LA with her for the summer." Brittany still didn't say anything. Santana figured she'd put herself on the line this much, she might as well go all the way. "Would you want to stay for a little bit, just to visit? I know you still haven't really seen the city." Still silence. Then she heard Brittany wriggling in her bed and get up and crawl over into bed with Santana.

"Thanks, San. Of course." With that, she snuggled into Santana and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all your nice reviews! I really appreciate it! I promise that the chapter after this one will be a little more fun!

* * *

**Back in Lima**

Santana had masterfully avoided Brittany all day, but she knew she would have to see her at Glee rehearsal. Santana paused at the door of the Choir room, consciously trying to put on her angriest, "don't talk to me" face. The first thing she saw as she stepped through the doorway was Artie telling a story to Brittany and Mike, making them both double over with laughter. Santana's grip on her books tightened and she briefly contemplated whether or not it was too late for her to make a run for it out to her car. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, however, Brittany's eyes were on her, looking both sad and apologetic. The moment was broken when Rachel enthusiastically appeared right in front of Santana.

"What do you want, Berry?" Santana finally asked as Rachel just stood in front of her with her arms crossed, a grin plastered across her face.

"Well it is nice to see you too, Santana." Rachel said cheerily. Rachel followed her as Santana headed for a chair in the back corner of the room. "A little bird told me that you spent your summer in Los Angeles, and I thought we could share or tales from summer in the big city together! Of course, Los Angeles doesn't have quite the cultural cache of New York, but I assume that once I have my first smash Broadway success the studios will be clamoring to hire me, so I may have to live in both cities."

"It's hot, it smells, and the traffic never ends. Are you done?" Santana sneered at Rachel. Thankfully, just then Mr. Schuester walked in, sheet music in hand.

"Hey guys! Rachel asked to be the first to sing about her memories of the summer, so let's see what she's got!" Santana zoned out while Rachel belted into a rendition of Sondheim's _Broadway Baby._

_

* * *

_

**Back in Los Angeles**

Brittany called her parents first thing in the morning to make sure that it was okay that she stay with Santana for a bit longer in Los Angeles. It took a bit of persuasion, but eventually Brittany's parents agreed that a vacation from Lima was well deserved for the two girls.

It was about a 45 minute drive from Pasadena to Rita's home in West Hollywood. Santana drove her car over, with her aunt in the passenger's seat, and Brittany in the back.

"Can you see the Hollywood sign from your house?" Brittany asked.

"No, dear, but I will definitely take you girls to see the Hollywood sign."

"Are there really stars on Hollywood Boulevard?"

"Yes, dear."

"Is it true it never rains? Where is the beach? Are there celebrities everywhere? Do you know Angelina Jolie?" Rita didn't seem the least bit annoyed by Brittany's unending stream of questions, and, to be honest, Santana was glad the car ride wasn't completely silent.

"Why do people always sing about driving on the 101? It's not really driving…it's more like creep, creep, creep…and stop in traffic. Creep, creep, creep…and stop in traffic. Creep, creep, creep—"

"Brittany, if you look on your right, you can see the Hollywood sign."

"Oh my god!" Brittany exclaimed, craning her head out the window. This seemed to keep her content for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Rita's house was beautiful. It was right off of Melrose, in the heart of West Hollywood, which was great because the girls could walk around and not be tied to their cars all the time like the rest of the Angelinos. Their first day Rita took the girls to see the walk of fame, Grauman's Chinese Theater, and the Wax Museum. Brittany made Rita take pictures of them over Britney Spears star on the walk of fame, "thank you for letting me see _my_ star, Britney. Love, Brittany." Brittany whispered while she knelt down to kiss the star.

"I don't think that's sanitary…" Santana noted.

"I know. I kiss people other than you, you know." Brittany quipped. Santana's eyes widened, mortified that Brittany may have just outed her to her aunt. Rita just stood by with a half-smile. She put her arm around Brittany.

"Sanitary means clean, Brittany."

"Oh. I thought Santana had given herself a new nickname."

Their first moment alone came at Grauman's Chinese Theater. Rita had left to use the restroom, and Santana found Brittany staring at one of the footprints in the cement.

"What are you looking at, B?" Santana asked.

"Look at how small Ginger Rogers' feet are…" Brittany placed her significantly larger foot over the imprint of the dancer's significantly smaller ones. "You'd think that someone with feet the size of mine would be tripping all over themselves if they tried to dance."

"You know you dance ten times better than Ginger Rogers ever could…" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. Santana tentatively slipped her arm around Brittany's waist, letting her hand rest just above her hipbone and resting her chin on top of Brittany's shoulder. At first it seemed that Brittany tensed up, but then she let her head fall back and whispered to Santana.

"Maybe, one day, I'll get my feet right here, right next to Ginger Rogers!" Brittany jumped and planted her feet right next to Ginger's. Rita returned and they decided it had been enough sightseeing for one day and they headed home.

The week was busy with sightseeing and a lot of catching up with Rita. Brittany liked the Hollywood stuff the best but Santana preferred the long hike they took up to the Griffith Observatory. Having Brittany around again was nice though. It helped Santana take her mind off of her abuela and slowly but surely she felt like she was getting Brittany back. She loved waking up everyday to the scent of Brittany's hair as Brittany burrowed into her neck. They had gone back to pinky-holding and Santana could feel that part of her that had been missing all year slowly creeping back. Sure, Brittany talked on the phone to Artie every night, but when she was done it was always Santana she cuddled with at night.

It was Saturday, and Rita had gone out with some for her friends, but Santana and Brittany were of course not allowed to come along. Tonight, Brittany seemed like she had been outside talking to him for hours.

"How's Artie?" Santana asked when Brittany finally came in.

"I wasn't talking to Artie," Brittany said, slipping out of her clothes and into some pajamas. "It was my parents. They want me to start making the arrangements for my return flight to Ohio."

"Oh," was all Santana could think of to say.

"Santana. We've been here two weeks. Don't you want to talk about…about, I don't know…whatever it is that happened with us?" Santana didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to appreciate Brittany being in the here and now, without worrying about what it meant, or worrying about showing her feelings. So she just didn't say anything. And Brittany didn't say anything. And they sat, in a painful silence, until Brittany crawled into bed and curled up like a little bug, with her back to Santana.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! It really inspires me to keep writing! Thank you so much, and keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Rita woke them up at dawn the next morning. Literally dawn.

"You don't know what you've done," Brittany said to Rita as she entered the kitchen. "There's going to be mayhem." Brittany nervously bounced back and forth on her cowboy boots, and played with the fray on her cut-offs.

"What do you mean, Brittany?" She was beginning to get used to these bizarre statements from her niece's best friend.

"You woke Santana up before eight. _And_ you didn't use the peaceful wakeup machine. _And_ it's a Sunday. If we get out of here alive, we're both lucky." Brittany was completely deadpan.

Sure enough, Santana wandered into the kitchen thirty minutes later with a look that could kill. She didn't speak, she just stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. Rita started to get worried. Her niece looked a little like Sissy Spacek in _Carrie_ at the moment. Rita reminded herself that it was just her niece, not some demon child who could set things on fire with her rage, so she walked over to Santana and put her arms on her shoulders.

"I am so sorry to wake you girls up this morning, but I made breakfast sandwiches, which Brittany tells me are your favorite, Santana, and then we can be on our way!"

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked, excitedly.

"Well, I couldn't let you ladies miss the biggest party in West Hollywood…"

"Who has a party this early in the morning?" Santana nearly yelled, finally semi-coming out of her early morning inability to speak.

"Just grab your sandwich, Peep. All will be explained in due time."

They could hear the music from the moment they left Rita's house, and it grew louder as they walked north towards Santa Monica Boulevard. Brittany's face was bright with excitement though, and watching her dance in her black tank top, cutoffs, and boots was sort of quelling Santana's early morning anger. As they walked onto Santa Monica they were bombarded with a live band, and rainbows, rainbows everywhere.

Oh. My. God. Oh my god!" Brittany squealed twirling on one foot. As she did this, a man in nothing but gold shorts and a bare chest covered with glitter threw a handful of confetti over the twirling Brittany.

"Happy Pride, girl!" He exclaimed as he walked by.

"This is the happiest place I have ever been." Brittany seemed awe struck. Santana was mortified. Brittany ran into the closed off street, shut her eyes, and just started dancing. Santana was frozen in her spot. A crowd began to form around the dancing Brittany, and Santana simply couldn't move. Her aunt had brought them to a gay pride parade. She couldn't imagine anything more horrifying. Rita seemed to sense Santana's discomfort.

"Relax, Peep, it's just music and dancing, and maybe a little daytime drinking…" she winked at Santana and then quickly added, seeing Santana's quizzical glance in her direction, "of course not for you. No drinking for teenagers!" She exclaimed, waving one finger in the air. "Seriously though, no one from Lima has to know you were here. Just try and have some fun!"

Rita managed to pull Brittany away from the circle of dancers to bring them closer to the parade. About an hour had passed. Santana was hot, thirsty, and Brittany…well Brittany had made friends with just about everyone there and was currently wearing four sets or Mardi Gras beads and a lei. Just as Santana was about to offer to walk herself home, a tall black drag queen dressed a lot like Carmen Miranda walked up to her.

"Well if your glare could kill, I'm pretty sure this entire parade would be in the morgue by now. I can't help but approach a beautiful woman though…even a very angry beautiful woman." Santana didn't say anything. "I think maybe what you need is a little of my Pride Juice." At this, he revealed a flask and offered it to Santana. Her Aunt Rita was off talking to some of her friends, so Santana decided it couldn't make her feel anymore awkward than she already did, so she accepted and took a swig. And then another. Then just one more, for good measure. She could immediately feel the straight liquor hitting her body.

"Thanks," she said, mustering up a smile.

"Anytime, sweetheart. Now go dance with your girlfriend," he said, gesturing over to a twirling Brittany, "I've seen you eyeing her all morning."

"She's not my girlfriend." It was impossible not to detect the hint of sadness in Santana's voice, however.

"Well, whoever she is, you obviously want to dance with her. Go get it girl." With that the drag queen walked away, waving maracas above his heads and yelling, "happy pride!"

The parade ended about an hour later and Rita offered to either take them home or to wander around by themselves since she was meeting up with some friends at a nearby dance club. The small amount of alcohol must have slightly hit Santana because she agreed to wander with Brittany.

"Let's go in there!" Brittany squealed, pointing to a nearby restaurant that appeared to be mostly outdoors.

Since it was a restaurant, it was one of the few places they could go without worrying about being carded. As soon as they walked in, Brittany saw a man she had met that morning and ran off towards him, assuring Santana she'd be right back. Santana lurked in the corner trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Look what I've got…" Brittany said, sneaking up behind Santana. Brittany was juggling two tequila shots and two beers. "My friend got them for us!" They clinked their glasses together and threw back the shots chasing them with the beer. "This is about to be the best day ever!" Brittany exclaimed throwing her arms around Santana.

One shot and two beers later, Santana and Brittany were in the middle of the dance floor. Whenever Brittany danced, a crowd formed around her, a trait that Santana both loved and hated. On the one hand, she loved to watch her friend dance. On the other, she'd prefer if she got to keep that dancing all to herself. Her natural response was to dance _with _Brittany, that way no one else would get any bright ideas. She was standing behind Brittany with her hands on both of her hips, guiding her as she moved and whipped her hair around. Brittany turned to face Santana, clutching on to her waist and bringing her closer in. Her cheek lightly grazed Santana's and she could feel her skin rush with heat. She wasn't sure if it was the Los Angeles heat, the alcohol, or Brittany's dancing, but her face felt like it was on fire. Brittany turned around again, flashing Santana a devilish smile and then dropped low to the ground, keeping her hands on Santana's legs and slowly rising up so that Santana really had no choice but to look at her.

"I have to go," Santana blurted out, and then ran towards the bar. She leaned at the bar for a second, trying to push down all of the memories of the year, all of the feelings that she had suppressed, but the alcohol and Brittany dancing seemed to have gotten the better of her.

"I see you got your girlfriend," came a voice over her shoulder. It was the drag queen from earlier.

"No. Not yet, at least. I mean no! She's not my girlfriend."

"Ok, how about this, I'll get us some liquid courage. Two shots of Jaeger," he gestured to the bartender. "Then you can get your blondy, and I will finally talk to that fine young man in the corner…" They threw back their shots, and Santana knew that it was now or never. She gently placed her hand on the man's bicep.

"Thank you," she said. He didn't reply, just simply nodded to her.

She went back over to Brittany who now had her own fan club of drooling lesbians and grabbed her wrist.

"I need to talk to you, okay?" Brittany just nodded, and Santana led her out of the bar and into the street.

"I was dancing…" Brittany said as they got away from the loud music and into the festival going on outside. It was dusk and the party was still going on.

"I know. This doesn't have to be long, but I need to talk to you, before you go back to Lima, and before I lose my courage, about all the things we haven't talked about." Brittany didn't say anything, she just stared at Santana and looked as though she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany," Santana said, tearing up a little herself, "I'm sorry that I ignored you, and I'm sorry that I kept sleeping with Puck when I knew it upset you. I'm sorry that I didn't fight for our friendship when you started dating Artie." She took both of Brittany's hands in her own and pulled her closer to her. "Most of all though, I'm sorry that I told you I wasn't making out with you because I was in love with you." Brittany looked up, into Santana's eyes. "I only said that because I was too afraid of what being in love with you meant. And that's the thing, Brit, I think I am in love with you."

Brittany didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity. Santana felt all the heat from the day rushing to her face. She knew she shouldn't have done this. It was the alcohol, and the moment, and just as Santana was about to take it all back, Brittany pulled her into a soft kiss. At first Santana pulled away, shocked, and then leaned back in pressing Brittany's lips tightly to hers. They were only pulled out of this moment as a group of passerby's whistled and yelled, "happy pride!".

Santana had never been so happy. Yes, she was drunk. But she felt like she had her Brittany back. They walked, pinkies linked, back into the bar, and this time while Brittany danced Santana could whip her around and make out with her whenever she wanted. She didn't realize that this was what she had been missing all this time. A group of women invited them over to the girl's club, and Brittany somehow managed to talk their way in despite their lack of ID's.

By eleven, both girls were exhausted. They had been drinking all day, which they weren't accustomed to, and Brittany could only dance for so long. They sat in a booth in the rear of the bar with Brittany legs draped carelessly over Santana's lap.

"All I want to do is kiss you now," said Santana.

"So kiss me, silly!" Brittany said softly. Santana leaned in and grabbed Brittany around the waist. Their noses grazed and Santana lightly placed her lips on Brittany's. They kissed gently for awhile, Santana bringing Brittany's body closer and closer to her until Brittany was nearly on Santana's lap. Brittany gently opened Santana's mouth with her tongue and Santana let out a small groan. Their kissing became more feverish and Santana slowly ran her fingertips up past Brittany's knee, and then towards her inner thigh, allowing her fingers to graze the fray of Brittany's cut offs. Brittany opened her legs slightly, responding to Santana's touch.

"Ahem…" Santana chose to ignore this, assuming it was just one of Brittany's new fans. She didn't want to interrupt the sensation of Brittany's breasts pressed against hers, even if they were separated by two bras and two shirts. She had missed this too much to let it go now. The person still stood there though. "Ahem…" louder now. Santana looked up and immediately jumped away from Brittany, seeing her aunt loom before them.

"Aunt Rita!"

"Niece Santana!" Rita mocked. "I think, perhaps, it is time I take you two home."

* * *

At the very least, Rita was as drunk as the two girls were. She just rambled on their walk home. "If your mother knew. If your mother knew. I took you to a pride parade, hoping that it would be the catalyst you two needed to deal with your clearly unresolved sexual tension—" Brittany laughed at this "—and that you somehow managed to get into a bar, get drunk, and then practically have sex in public…she would kill me. Kill me!" Santana grinned at Brittany who squeezed her pinky tighter. "I just…I just couldn't deal with the angst! I couldn't watch you two wandering around my house all day, staring at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking, the forlorn faces, and the tension, that terrible tension and your teenage sexual energy. I could smell it! You were smelling up my house with your teenage hormones! Teenagers! Teenagers as in too young too drink!" She said as she unlocked the door to her house.

They all stood in the kitchen for awhile. Rita seemed to be done talking to herself. Finally Brittany broke the silence.

"Rita?"

"Yeah, Brittany?"

"Sorry we got drunk and made out in public." Brittany hiccupped.

"It's ok, Brittany."

"And thanks for taking us to pride. That was pretty much the best day in my entire life."

"You're welcome, Brittany." Rita smiled a bit at this revelation of Brittany's.

"And thanks for making us make out. I really needed that." Rita didn't say anything and Santana covered her face in her hands. "But…I think we really have to go to bed now. You know…it's just all of that making out, and it's been so—" Now it was Santana's turn to cover Brittany's mouth.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear any of that." And with that, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led them back to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Again, I can't thank you guys enough for reviewing! Your reviews really make my day :)

* * *

**Back in Lima**

"Where's Ms. Brittany?" Santana's mother asked as Santana bounded through the door and dropped her backpack on the kitchen table.

"Not sure," said Santana, rifling through the cupboards for a snack, "probably hanging out with Artie, or at home." David was sitting on the counter, sipping on a Slushie, and she could see him open his mouth to speak. He must have been able to tell from the look in Santana's eyes that it was best to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"I see," said her mother, "well we're eating in about half an hour, Santana, so don't fill up on junk food," eyeing Santana with her hands on a bag of chips.

After dinner, Santana went upstairs and tried to get some of her reading done, and then struggled through a Calculus problem set. Around nine there was a light knock on her door.

"Come in!" Santana shouted, hoping it was Brittany. She tried to conceal her disappointment with a look of anger when Quinn walked through the door. "Oh hey, Fabray."

"Hey, Santana. Expecting someone else?" Quinn obviously picked up on her disappointment. They had been friends for too long for her to be fooled by Santana's scowls.

"What do you want, Fabray?" Santana asked, looking up from her book.

"Can't a friend just come over and hang out?" Santana looked at her skeptically. "Besides, we haven't really caught up since the summer. I want to know everything about living the big life in Los Angeles!"

"You and Berry. You really should stop being mortal enemies and realize that you might be made for each other." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Seriously Fabray, I know you don't care about my summer. What are you doing here?"

"Honestly? I'm confused. At the end of the school year, you and Britt were barely talking. Then you go and spend the entire summer together. Call me crazy, but I'm assuming the summer wasn't spent in complete silence, and now you're back to not talking again? It doesn't make any sense. And Brittany is back to moping around, which at first I thought was because of Artie, but I think Artie wants her back…"

"Are you preggers again? Because the only time you seemed to care this much about what was going on in anyone's life other than your own was when you were knocked up."

"And you are particularly bitchy again," Quinn said, ignoring Santana's comment, "bitchier than you were at the beginning of last year, which, considering we haven't gotten in any fist fights so far, is quite the feat." Santana was silent. "Seriously, Santana. I just want to let you know that I'm here, and if you ever feel like talking to me about whatever it is that's going on, I'm always free."

"Are you done?" Santana asked.

"Yes."

"Great. Then you can show yourself out, I have a lot of work to finish."

* * *

Brittany seemed to be tied to Quinn's hip the next day at school. At least it was better than her being tied to Artie's wheelchair. She wanted to find a moment to get her alone so they could talk about what had happened the other night. If Santana had learned anything from the last year, it was that the longer she avoided Brittany, the worse things got. She certainly hadn't learned Precalculus, based on her grade on her first Calculus quiz. She got to the choir room early that afternoon, hoping to get Brittany before Artie and Quinn came in—they had last period on the other side of the school and she knew Brittany would beat them there. Unfortunately, Puckerman beat all three of them.

"Hey hotstuff. Long time, no see," Puck said, taking a seat next to Santana.

"What do you want, Puck?"

"Nothing, God, can't I just want to talk to my old friend?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, it's just that you're particularly bitchy this year, and you're hot when you're mad. Wanna come over tonight?"

"Ugh, no," She glanced over Puck's shoulder, realizing that she had missed her opportunity. Brittany had come in wheeling Artie, and now the two of them were sitting on the other side of the room. "Also, why do people keep saying that I'm particularly bitchy this year? This is how I always am."

"Whatever. If you change your mind and want to hang out, you know where to find me." With that, he got up and sat in the front with Brittany and Artie.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Mr. Schue walked in, laying his bag on the piano. "Who's up today?" Artie wheeled to the center of the room.

"I have a little something prepared," Artie said. "It's not really a memory of the summer, it's more what I wish could have changed."

"Take it away!" Replied Mr. Schuester.

"Mercedes? Quinn? A little help?" The two of them got up and stood by the piano. Artie wheeled around to face the group.

_I heard from a friend today_

_And she said you were in town_

_Suddenly the memories came back to me in my_

_Mind. _

Quinn and Mercedes began singing back up, swaying back and forth.

_How can I be strong I've asked myself_

_Time and time I've said_

_That I'll never fall in love with you again_

_A wounded heart you gave_

_My soul you took away_

_Good intentions you had many_

_I know you did_

_I come from a place that hurts_

_And God knows how I've cried_

_And I never want to return_

_Never fall again_

He wheeled directly in front of Brittany. Finn and Rachel began singing backup as well from their seats. Santana thought she was going to vomit as he gestured towards Brittany,

_Kinda late in the game and my heart is in your hands_

_Don't you stand there and then_

_Tell me you love_

_Me then leave again_

_Cause I'm falling in love_

_With you again._

Santana couldn't stay to hear the end of the song. She didn't want to make a scene, but she was afraid if she stayed she would burst out in tears and she'd be damned if these people got the satisfaction of seeing her breakdown. She made it to her car, but before she could turn it on the tears came, like vomit. She gripped tightly to the wheel, willing the sobbing to stop, but she couldn't control it. So she let herself cry until there were no tears left and she drove home. She couldn't help but notice that no one had followed her out.

* * *

**The song is "Again" by Janet Jackson**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and please keep reading and reviewing! I hope you're like it so far! Only a few chapters left.

* * *

**Back in Los Angeles**

Morning in Los Angeles was Santana's favorite time. The sunshine flooded their room and there was a beautiful palm tree right outside their window. The sound of the birds coming from her alarm clock seemed perfectly natural here, unlike in the cold winters in Lima. Best of all though, Brittany was always there, curled up peacefully into Santana with a little smile on her face.

"Good morning, San," Brittany said through a yawn, barely opening her eyes.

"Good morning, Brit," Santana replied, gently kissing the top of her messy blond hair.

"Why is the alarm clock going off?" Brittany asked.

"Why wouldn't it go off? I'm sure Rita has big plans for us today."

After Pride, Brittany had talked her parents into both letting her stay in Los Angeles for a few more weeks and she had talked Santana's parents into sending her the alarm clock. It was the only way to get Santana out of bed before noon. Rita was concerned after Pride that their parents would think that their trip with her was just promiscuous lesbian debauchery, so she had made sure that the girls had activities to entertain them during the day. So far, Santana had visited UCLA, USC, and the Claremont Colleges, and Brittany had enrolled in dance classes at a studio in Hollywood and had joined up with a motocross group.

"Today is the 4th of July," Brittany said, yawning again. "We can sleep in. I need it after last night," she giggled and then tickled Santana.

"But Britt, I'm awake already, I can't go back to sleep." Santana complained.

"Well, I'm not awake yet!"

Santana rolled onto her side so that she was facing Brittany.

"Hey, Brit?"

"Yeah?" Brittany mumbled, clearly trying to fall back asleep.

"I have to ask you something serious."

"Ok." Brittany opened her eyes, now suddenly wide awake. Her brow furrowed in the middle like it did when she was confused, only this time she was concerned. "You know you can ask me anything, San," she said, gently brushing a hair off of Santana's face.

"Do you think, since it's the 4th of July, that Rita will leave us alone this morning?"

Brittany looked at her quizzically. It wasn't until she saw the smirk on Santana's face that she understood what she was hinting at.

"Ugh! You made me nervous! That was mean!" She yelled, grabbing a pillow from the bed and playfully hitting Santana with it.

Santana covered her head, laughing. "It woke you up though, didn't it?" Brittany hit her again with the pillow and then pulled Santana's body closer, kissing her lightly.

"Mmhmm," she said, kissing her again. Their legs intertwined in the bed.

"Victory is mine," Santana whispered, and pulled Brittany in for another kiss.

* * *

Two hours later, Brittany and Santana made it out of their room and towards the kitchen, hands intertwined. They were surprised when they walked in to find three women in the kitchen cooking. Santana quickly jumped away from Brittany. One of the women looked up and saw them standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well good morning, ladies, you both look rested," she said, eyeing the two girls with a glint in her eye. "I'm Tamara, and this is Jodi and Steph," she said, gesturing to the two women next to her. She wiped her hands on her apron. "You must be Brittany," she said, holding her arm out to shake Brittany's hand, and you must be Santana, Rita's niece" she said, shaking Santana's hand. "I hope you ladies are hungry, because we're whipping up a little bit of a barbeque in here!"

"How did she know which of us was Rita's niece?" Brittany whispered to Santana, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"We're starving," Brittany said, "it's the only reason we stopped…"

"…researching colleges!" Santana quickly jumped in.

"Ok, well Rita's outside, she'll be glad to know you two stopped researching colleges," the woman said with a question in her voice. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the backyard.

"Well good morning, you two! Join the party!" Sure enough, about 15 or so people were congregated in Rita's backyard. "Why don't you two go put your swimsuits on, it's sweltering today, and when you come back I'll have some cheeseburgers ready for you!"

* * *

"You know, you really have to watch what you say when we're out in public, B," Santana said when they had returned to their room to change.

"I know."

"If you know, then why did you just almost tell those people what we were doing all morning? I mean it was great…" Santana was starting to lose her train of thought while she watched Brittany change into her swimsuit "…but between us."

"I don't think they'd care, San." Brittany said, looking completely bewildered.

"People do care. We don't know those women and I just don't want us to get hurt, especially you."

Now Brittany looked like she had no idea what was going on.

"What's wrong, B? You look like that time you accidentally took all of your antibiotics…"

"I think those women are lesbians, Santana."

"What?"

"I think they're gay. Those two, I think Jodi and Steph, they've been here before and they cuddle. " Santana started to think back on the times her aunt's friends were over. She was always so preoccupied with looking at Brittany that she had never noticed their behavior. "I think that if they're gay, they probably won't care that we're gay…"

"We're not gay," Santana quickly said. Brittany was finishing tying her bathing suit around her neck and sat on Santana's lap on the bed, straddling her so that she was facing her.

"Ok, we do things that are gay. Gay things together. And I think that most of Rita's friends are gay, and that gay people probably don't care when other people do gay things. And that…"

"I get it." Santana lay back on the bed, wondering how she missed this and how Brittany has these moments of clarity.

Brittany leaned forward and pecked Santana on the lips. Santana grabbed onto her waist and pulled her in tightly, prolonging the kiss, and then sliding her hands down Brittany's waist towards her hips. Brittany pulled away. "San, I'm so hungry. Can we please go eat?"

Santana just laughed and the two of them hopped out of bed to join the party.

* * *

"What is going on with those two?" Tamara asked Jodi, gesturing over to Brittany and Santana who had finished their cheeseburgers and were now in the pool splashing each other.

"What do you mean?"

"One moment, like now, you'd think they were a pair of five year-olds, but in the next, I could swear I get a vibe from them, like—"

"Like they'd been doing it like bunnies all morning?" Jodi laughed.

"Exactly!"

"Probably because they were most likely doing it like bunnies all morning."

"You're not serious."

"Rita! Riiiiiiita!" Jodi yelled across the backyard. Rita came over.

"What in god's name is so important that you felt the need to yell at me like that?" Rita asked, hands on her hips.

"Tamara has a question for you." All eyes turned to Tamara.

"It's just, sometimes, well, sometimes I get a vibe…that maybe Brittany and Santana might be more than just friends…and I thought maybe you should be aware of that?" Jodi said, feeling supremely awkward.

"You get a vibe?" Rita asked, feigning insult.

"It's just, I don't know…" Tamara was now blushing, embarrassed that she may have read anything sexual going on between these two teenagers.

"You get a vibe, I just had to get an industrial size bag of earplugs to block out that 'vibe'," all the women burst out laughing.

"Wait…oh…I knew it!" Tamara said, joining in on the laughter.

"Yeah, you and the rest of the neighborhood."

* * *

The sun set and everyone was gathering on the lawn to watch the fireworks. Brittany and Santana were both wrapped in beach towels after having spent the whole day in the pool and they took a seat a few feet away from Jodi and Steph.

"Sany, I'm chilly," Brittany said, leaning closer to Santana. Santana wrapped her arm around her and Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "I love fireworks." They were so engrossed in each other and the fireworks that they didn't notice when Jodi and Steph moved closer to them.

"Do you girls want a beer?" Jodi asked, her voice seemingly coming out of nowhere. They looked up to see Jodi holding out two Corona's in their direction.

"I think Rita might kill us if we get drunk again," Brittany said.

"Oh, come on, if she catches you, you are more than welcome to blame it on us."

"Thanks," Santana said, as Jodi popped the caps of the Corona's using just her lighter.

"Wow," Brittany said, "you should learn how to do that, San."

The foursome sat in silence for awhile. Finally, Steph broke the silence.

"So…how long have you two been together?"

"We're not together," Santana quickly said.

"It's ok," Steph whispered, "we're family."

Brittany looked confused. "You're related to Santana too?"

Jodi laughed, "no, we're gay. You know, the big gay family." Noticing Santana's discomfort, Jodi thought it best to change the subject, "so, how long are you two going to be in LA for?"

"About three more weeks," Brittany said, "as long as my parents agree. We have cheerleading preseason starting August 1st."

"Ah, so you're cheerleaders," Steph said. "I was a cheerleader in High School, 3 consecutive years as National champions! Those were the days…" Suddenly, Santana seemed interested in what they had to say.

"We've had six consecutive years so far. We need to win nationals again this year so I can get a cheerleading scholarship and get the hell out of Lima."

"I understand that. That's exactly how I felt. I got a full ride to USC for cheerleading and I've been here ever since."

"What do you do?" Santana asked.

"I'm in entertainment law."

"Wow. That's really cool. Sometimes I think I'd make a good lawyer. People tell me that I'm argumentative. And stubborn." Brittany chuckled to herself.

"Brittany, do you want to come help me get more beer? I'm a little tired of all this law talk," Jodi asked, smiling over at Brittany.

"Sure!" The two of them hopped up and walked toward the house. Steph and Santana sat for awhile in silence. Santana's mind was moving a mile a minute. She hated this feeling. Usually, she would say something insulting so that she could remove herself from the situation before she said something that made her feel vulnerable. This was her aunt's friend though, so she had to be polite.

"You should let me and Jodi take you girls out on the town sometime before you leave. We can show you a more fun side of LA…although I heard you saw some of it the night of pride…"

Santana laughed, wondering how much her aunt had told Steph. "Yeah, we got a little bit out of control…"

"I understand. It happens to the best of us."

"So…" Santana started, unsure as to whether or not she should proceed here, "are you and Jodi like…a couple?"

Steph smiled, happy that the young woman seemed to be opening up a little bit. "Yup. We've been together for 10 years; we met in college."

"Did you always know that you were…you know…"

"Gay? No. Well, maybe, on some level. I always felt like there was something missing when I was young. And then I met Jodi, and it felt like _she_ may have been what was missing. And I never looked back."

"That's nice." Santana was moving into fight or flight mode. "I should…"

"Wait, Santana, don't just leave," Steph said. This woman had an uncanny ability to tell what Santana was feeling. "I'm not going to presume to know anything about you, or Brittany or your relationship or what it's like in Lima. I'm also not going to pretend to be blind, though, and I see the way you look at her. You seem a lot like me when I was your age—I closed myself off to the world so that I could achieve some imaginary state of perfection. I just hope you don't close yourself off to something, or someone, that seems to make you happy." Santana took another sip of her beer. "You're on vacation from Lima, so maybe make it a _real_ vacation." Now it was Steph's turn to take a sip. "West Hollywood is probably one of the best places in the world where you can be yourself, whoever that may be, even for the next couple of weeks. It may help you clear your mind and realize what you really want, without this shell of yours up."

Santana was shocked. She couldn't believe this woman had the balls to say all of these things to her. And she knew the woman was right. It was now or never.

"We have more beer!" Jodi sung, taking a seat in front of Steph with her back up against Steph's chest. Brittany handed one to Santana, taking a seat next to her. The four sat in silence for a moment. Santana took a deep breath.

"To answer your previous question, we've been together for two weeks, since pride, right Brit?" A huge grin broke out across Brittany's face, as the two older women turned towards them.

"Or the next day," Brittany said, "when I broke up with Artie." Brittany grabbed Santana's pinky. "Although really we've kind of been together for two years, ever since cheerleading camp when we were 15. Remember, San—"

"—I think they get the idea, Brit…" as the other women laughed.

"Look," Jodi said, "the second round of fireworks are starting." All four laid back in the grass to watch the fireworks explode in the night air.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I can't thank you all enough for reviewing! I promise you'll get an explanation for their silent treatment soon!

* * *

**Back in Lima**

It took about thirty minutes for Santana to finally pull herself together. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and cleaned the smeared makeup off of her face. Then she pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Ri."

"Hey, Peep!" Her aunt said, excitedly. "It's so good to hear your voice. How's your senior year going so far?"

"Not so great." In one long, fast, run on sentence, Santana told Rita everything that had happened since she and Brittany left Los Angeles.

"And now, I think she's going to get back with her ex-boyfriend." There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"Santana, you have to talk to her. Hiding from this won't make it go away. I think, on some level, you already knew this, and just called me tonight for confirmation." Santana leaned her head back on her chair.

"I know. I know you're right," they sat in silence again. "So…how are things going with that personal trainer of yours?" Santana laughed and let her aunt take her mind off of her problems for a bit.

* * *

When Santana got home she went straight up to her room and picked up her phone to call Brittany. She knew Rita was right.

"Hey, Brit."

"Hey, San."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? My mom's making spaghetti and meatballs, which I know is your favorite, and I'd really like to talk to you. I understand if you already have plans or something, though." There was a pause.

"Sure, I'm on my way."

Santana went downstairs to wait for Brittany's arrival. She was nervous. She went into the kitchen where her mother was stirring a pot of homemade sauce. Santana paced back and forth.

"What has gotten into you, Santana," her mother asked, looking quizzically at her nervous daughter.

"Nothing."

"Is Brittany coming over tonight?"

"Yeah. She said she's on her way." At this, her brother started laughing.

"Well, that's why she's nervous, mom. Brittany's coming over." He drew Brittany's name out with a sneer.

"That's enough, mija," her mother said, giving the typical Lopez glare to her youngest child, "don't you have some Xbox wii machine something or other to play? Or better yet, maybe some homework?"

"Ugh," he said, jumping off the counter and out of the room.

"Best way to get rid of your little brother, my girl, is to bring up his homework. Works like a charm." Her mother smiled at her only daughter. "Here, can you chop these tomatoes for me for the salad?" Her mother asked. Santana started methodically chopping the tomatoes. The two women worked in silence for a moment.

"You know, I know that we haven't always had the stereotypical mother-daughter relationship, Santana," her mother said, not looking up from the spices she was adding to the sauce. "You know, you've never talked to me about your boyfriends, or, you know," her mother sounded uncomfortable, "like when you were going through puberty…"

"MOM. Please. Stop. Now." Santana said.

"I know, I know, that's why we've never talked about these things. I just want you to make sure you know how much me and your papa love you," her mother paused, "and that if you're happy, we're happy. We both can tell that you're not happy right now." Santana stopped chopping tomatoes. She already knew she was going to have a heart to heart with Brittany this evening, but now her mother too? It was a little too much to take.

"I just want to make sure you know how much we love Brittany, also," her mother said, taking a cautious pause before continuing, "whatever your relationship is with her. She is, and has always been family. And the two of you will never stop being family, no matter what." Santana could see her mother start to tear up.

"Did Rita say something to you?" Santana asked.

Her mother laughed. "Of course not, she didn't have to. We've been around you two for years. You'd have to be blind. And deaf." Her mother chuckled.

"Thanks, mama." With that, the doorbell rang, signaling Brittany's arrival.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez," Brittany said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, Brittany, it's lovely to see you," Santana's mother said, turning to face Brittany.

"You ok?" Brittany asked. She was sure she could see some tears in the woman's eyes.

"Sure, I was just catching up with my little girl." Brittany looked between the two of them, confused.

Santana's mother's spaghetti was delicious, as always, and just having Brittany they're made Santana a little more at ease. It even prevented violent backlash against David, who couldn't resist making kissing faces at Santana across the table. When they'd finished eating dinner, and her father had finally finished telling one of his long, and frequently told, tales about his time at McKinley High School, Brittany got up to help Mrs. Lopez clear the dinner table and wash the dishes.

"Thank you so much, Brittany, but why don't you spend sometime with Santana this evening? I think I can handle this on my own."

Santana could see the mischievous glint in David's eye (it was so similar to her own, after all) so she quickly kicked him in the shin under the table. Before anyone could respond to why he was suddenly doubled over Santana jumped up.

"Thanks, mama, we have a lot to work on for glee club this week," and grabbed Brittany's hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

"Why is everyone being so weird? And why did David look like he was about to cry when he left? Do you think he has a crush on me? Because that would be funny…"

"I kicked him in the shin."

"Oh. That makes more sense." They sat in silence for a bit. "Thanks for inviting me over, San."

"Of course." Santana nervously looked at her nails, trying to remember all of the mature, adult, communication skills she learned over the summer. "I'm sorry that I've been an asshole this week. I'm sorry that I just left you instead of talking to you about what you said."

"It's okay, San."

"No, it's not okay, Brittany. You're right. I made a decision about what I wanted life to be like back in Lima, and then I got mad at you when it made me unhappy. You're so kind to have respected the decision that I made for both of us. I have no right to be angry at you for the repercussions of it." Santana looked up at Brittany, who was still just leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "Will you come sit next to me, please?"

Brittany obliged, although it seemed a bit unwillingly, and took a seat next to Santana on her bed.

"Are you thinking about seeing Artie again?" Santana said nervously. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to this question.

"Of course not!" Brittany said, shocked. "I'm mad at you, but god, San...of course not."

"Then can we try and make it work this way, the way that we agreed upon, until we can graduate and get out of here?" Brittany was silent. "Please, B…"

"Of course, San. As long as you can see that this is going to be hard. And as long as you promise to not punish me for the repercussions of this decision."

"I know. Of course. I just know that this is better for the both of us. I just can't bear to see you get hurt, B. I just want…no, I need to protect you. I love you so much, Brittany."

"I love you too." Brittany was looking down at her hands, folded in her lap. Santana turned so she was facing her and lightly brushed the hair out of her face. She gently kissed Brittany's temple, and then the peak of her cheekbone, then the corner of her lip. Brittany turned her face to Santana's and they lightly kissed on the lips. Santana ran her hand through Brittany's hair as the kiss deepened and Brittany turned her body so that it was fully facing Santana's slowly pushing her back in the bed until Santana was fully reclined and Brittany was on top of her. She shimmied Santana out of her Cheerios top and then reached her hands under Santana's back to unclasp her bra. Santana tried to take Brittany's top off, but Brittany pushed Santana's arms back behind her head, pinning them against the bed and brushing her lips against Santana's.

"Nope," she said, "if you get to be in charge of our relationship, then, at least for tonight, I get to be in charge of this."

"Not fair…" Santana whined, lifting her head to try and catch Brittany's lips.

"You got you're way, we're going to do this my way tonight…" with that, Brittany slipped Santana's Cheerio's skirt and spanks off and onto the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I know I'm sounding repetitive, but thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It really makes my day! :)

* * *

**Back in Los Angeles**

Santana was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Brittany jumped up, excitedly. "Hurry up, San, we don't want to make them wait."

"I am hurrying!" Santana exclaimed, "don't rush me, you know I have a process."

* * *

Rita was a little confused when her two closest friends showed up at her house Friday night.

"Umm…" Rita stammered, wondering why on earth they were there. "Why on earth are you here? Didn't I tell you guys I have a date tonight with that unbelievably attractive trainer from my gym?"

"Spare us the gory heterosexual details, please," Steph said, "we're here to pick up Santana and Brittany. Didn't they tell you? We're taking them out on the town."

"Umm…" For the second time in five minutes, Rita was again speechless. "You're taking my seventeen-year-old niece and her girlfriend out on the town on a Friday night?"

"Yes, but don't worry, we'll have them back at a reasonable hour and we won't take them anywhere too crazy." Jodi said.

"We just thought it would be nice if they got to see a little bit more of the Sapphic side of Los Angeles." Steph said.

"Plus, we promised them we'd bring the next season of The L Word."

"What is going on?" Rita said, visibly confused. She took a seat in a chair at the kitchen counter. "Three weeks ago, Santana was a moody, brooding teenager who couldn't even acknowledge that she might have feelings for her best friend. Now, she's all smiles, just the friendliest girl I've ever seen, watching The L Word, and going to some lezzie bar?"

"What can we say? We've shown her the ropes." Steph said, grinning at Rita.

"Well, she is the happiest I've ever seen her in her life. I haven't heard her say anything sarcastic or insulting in at least a week."

Just then Santana and Brittany walked in, hand in hand. Rita's mouth dropped open. Santana was wearing skinny jeans with boots past her knees, and white tank top, a vest, and a fedora. Brittany was in a black, high waist dress with a big belt and deep pockets.

"Doesn't she look hot?" Brittany asked, holding on to Santana's elbow now that Santana had her hand in her pocket.

"What have you done?" Rita mouthed over to Steph and Jodi.

"She certainly does," Jodi said. "Let's hit the road."

They all piled into Steph's Jeep. Santana was having trouble keeping her eyes off of Brittany in that dress.

"You certainly learned the ropes quickly, Santana." Steph said, looking at her through the rearview mirror. "How did you even get all the required basics for the Los Angeles lesbian uniform so fast?"

" I figured, 'when in Rome'…"

"This is Los Angeles." Brittany said, looking a little confused.

"It's a saying, sweetheart," Jodi said, turning back to look at Brittany, "when in Rome, do as the Roman's do."

"I still don't get it. Why would we dress like the Roman's? I thought Santana was dressing like a lesbian…" Santana gave Jodi look and a hand wave, signaling that she should just let it go.

They parked at the West Hollywood park and the ladies headed towards the bar next to the one they went to at Pride. Santana and Brittany interlaced their fingers as they walked. This was one of the things Santana was getting used to, living in West Hollywood. Not only did she not feel weird about showing this affection to Brittany, if they didn't, she felt like they were the only pair of women on the street _not _showing affection. Santana could get used to this.

Luckily, Steph knew the bouncer that night and they just let them in, no questions asked, covers to pay, and most importantly, no ID's to check. After a few drinks in and it was impossible to keep Brittany off of the dance floor. Brittany, of course, was hands down the best dancer there and, as usual, a circle of fans had built up around her. Brittany was even giving the Truck Stop girls who were paid to dance on the bar a run for their money. Literally, a run for their money. Why would you tip to see one of them dance when this seventeen year old was dancing better and for free? Nevertheless, Steph coerced Santana away from Brittany and into coming with her to take a shot of tequila.

"Jodi's driving and I _never_ get to let loose!" Steph exclaimed. " I have to be the responsible lawyer all the time while Jodi gets to be the flaky masseuse type…please Santana, let me irresponsibly buy your underage ass a drink." It was really quite the monologue, Santana couldn't refuse.

"To your summer in LA!" Steph exclaimed, clinking their glasses together before taking their shot. As she slammed hers on the table she just held up two fingers to the scantily clad bartender to bring them some more. "May it be the best summer ever!"

"I think you're drunk, Steph."

"It is possible. Sometimes, I get drunk!" Steph said, shrugging her shoulders.

The bartender returned with their second round of shots.

"It's your turn to toast, Santana!"

Santana thought for a moment, trying to hold the shot as far away from her face as possible so as to not have to actually smell the tequila.

"To being gay," Santana said quietly, lifting her glass up towards Steph's. It took Steph a moment to realize what Santana said, and then another moment to process how big this must have been for her.

"To being gay," she replied, clinking their glasses together and then throwing back the shot. She threw one arm around Santana and whispered over to her, "after that, I think we need one more for good measure."

After their third shot, Santana decided it was time she make sure Brittany wasn't getting into any trouble. When she got to the dance floor, however, Brittany was in the middle and a girl with long dreads had her arms around Brittany's waist. The old Santana was back. How she wished for a large Cherry Slushie right now. She stormed up to them and physically pushed the other woman away from Brittany.

"Brit, what the hell do you think you're doing? Who is this?" She demanded, arms across her chest.

"I was dancing, San! I don't know who she is!"

Santana turned to face the other woman who was not backing down.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded of the woman, who still just stood there. "You keep your hands away from my girlfriend, do you understand?" The woman still didn't move. Instead of backing away, as Santana was so used to in high school in Lima, this woman actually got _closer_ to Santana, so close that their noses were nearly touching.

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are?" The woman retorted. "You think you're some kind of tough-ass cholita, little girl? Because I can see right through you. And just so you know, I didn't see your 'girlfriend' complaining about me dancing with her."

No one ever talked back to Santana Lopez. For a moment, Santana didn't know how to respond, so she just stood there dumbstruck.

"So if you'll excuse us, I'd like to get back to my dance." The woman started to back away towards Brittany, but before she had a chance, Santana swung and punched her right in the cheekbone. The woman reacted quickly though and pounced on Santana, grabbing her into a headlock. Now, instead of a circle around the dancing Brittany, there was a circle around the fighting Santana. She punched the woman in the stomach and just as she felt the woman's grip loosen around her throat, she felt much larger hands pulling her back from around the waist. She struggle for a moment before she realized it was one of the bouncers. He held Santana's shoulders and escorted her out of the bar. In just a few minutes Brittany showed up with roses bought from a woman on the street.

"Sorry, Brittany," Santana said. "I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"You don't need to apologize, silly. I shouldn't have let that girl dance with me," Brittany said, presenting Santana with the flowers she bought from a street vendor. Santana accepted them and then took Brittany around the waist, pulling her into a long kiss.

"Plus," Brittany whispered, pulling away so that her mouth was on Santana's ear, "you're kind of hot when you get mad like that, and defend my honor and stuff." They continued making out until a very drunk Steph, and a slightly less drunk Jodi, exited the bar.

"On to the next!" Steph cheered, stumbling as they jaywalked across the street, "No fighting at this one, Santana!"

The rest of the night was a blur of dancing, taking shots to being gay, and then dancing some more. It was a long walk back to Rita's house, since, it turned out by the end of the night, no one was capable of driving. When they finally stumbled up to Rita's house, Rita was sitting up in the kitchen.

"Rita!" Steph shouted, leaning down to hug her friend.

"It is 3am."

"Oops."

"I think we're going to hit the hay," Santana said, doing her best to appear sober, "we're exhausted." Before Rita had time to ask any questions, Santana pulled Brittany towards their room. Steph laid down on Rita's couch with her head in Jodi's lap.

"How was your date, Ri?"

"It sucked. So what happened to, 'don't worry, we won't go anywhere crazy and we'll have them back at a reasonable hour…'"

"West Hollywood happened," Jodi replied.

"It wasn't that bad!" added Steph. "I mean, sure Santana got in a fight and we were kicked out of Truck Stop, but the rest of the night was fine!"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"You took them to Truck Stop?"

"Maybe…but I think Santana came out tonight!" Steph said, distracting Rita from the previous train of thought.

"My niece Santana?"

"No, the legendary guitarist."

Rita rolled her eyes. Steph was so ridiculous when she was drunk.

"Of course, your niece. She kept having us take shots to being gay. Shots to being gay, a lesbian, a dyke, a carpet muncher, a twat bandit—"

"That's enough, Steph, I get the picture. How many shots did you guys take?"

"I have no idea," Steph said, completely seriously, "but, I think she's happy, Ri. And that's what's important." And with that, Steph began to snore.

* * *

"You really are hot in that lesbian costume, San." Brittany said, pushing Santana down on to the bed.

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked, gripping on to Brittany's belt and pulling her between her legs. She let her free hand slowly climb up the outside of Brittany's thigh, up under her dress, and linger at the edge of Brittany's panties.

"You're even hotter when you're fighting over me," Brittany said, leaning in to give Santana a long, hot, and way overdue kiss. Brittany pushed Santana further up onto the bed and propped herself up so that she was straddling Santana's thigh. Santana let out a soft moan as Brittany's applied pressure on the leg that rested in between Santana's. Santana unclasped Brittany's belt.

"Maybe I should get in fights over you more often," Santana said, lifting Brittany's dress over her head.

"No need," Brittany said, leaning in to kiss Santana and increasing the pressure in between Santana's legs. She like watching Santana squirm. "You still get this, regardless." Brittany reached around and unclasped her bra, throwing the undergarment of the floor. Santana had taken off her vest, revealing that she hadn't been wearing a bra underneath her wifebeater all night. Brittany shimmied Santana out of her pants, and then stopped for a moment to admire her girlfriend.

"Let's stop the violence, okay, San?" Brittany said

"Anything you say, Brit," Santana breathily replied as Brittany began to leave a path of kissed from Santana's collarbone, over her stomach, onto her hipbone… "Seriously, anything you say."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much everyone for reading! I really appreciate all of your reviews! This one includes a song in it, it's _You Don't Know Me_ by Ben Folds and Regina Spektor, in case you want to listen while you read :)

* * *

**Back in Lima**

Santana woke up feeling great the next morning. Sure, after Brittany had left last night her mother had given them somewhat questioning glances after Brittany explained that they had been upstairs for so long because they were studying _The Color Purple_ and Santana had been explaining the literary implications of Harold's decision to draw a path back to his own home instead of creating an entire world full of unicorns and rainbows. And sure, she had been beaten in a wrestling match, again, by her little brother after Brittany left and he stood outside of her room cooing in his falsetto, "no, I love you more Brittany, oh Santana, I love you more." Today was a new day, however, and everything was right in her world.

She drove to school, happily singing along to Katy Perry's _California Gurls_ from a mix Brittany had made her over the summer. She briefly considered using it as her song for Mr. Schue's assignment of the week, but then thought better of it. She didn't care about the traffic getting to school, the freshmen crowding the halls, or the inane chatter of Rachel following her through the halls. She wasn't even sure what Rachel was saying, something about there being "more theaters in Los Angeles than New York City," but it really didn't matter because she had her Brittany back.

When she arrived at her locker, however, Brittany wasn't there. It's fine, Santana thought to herself, she probably is just spending time with Quinn before first period. She walked to English class, and Brittany was already sitting in the back in between Quinn and Artie. She sat in front of them, and when she turned to say hello they all gave her a cursory greeting. Now she was a little confused. She thought she had made things right with Brittany. As class wore on, her teacher began questioning the students about the implications of Shug Avery's relationship with Celie and Santana started to pay attention for the first time that year and regret her decision to not actually stay on top of the class reading. When the bell rang, Brittany ran out ahead of everyone else, not stopping to say anything to Santana.

"What is going on"? Santana said out loud to herself.

The day wore on like that, with Brittany clearly ignoring Santana and Santana being confused. She arrived at Glee practice in the afternoon hoping this would give her the opportunity to find out what had gotten into Brittany now, but Brittany hadn't arrived yet. Quinn sat next to Santana in the back of the room.

"So, do you know what Brittany has up her sleeve?" Quinn asked, taking her seat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fabray. You're the one who has been hanging out with her all day."

"She said she has something prepared for Mr. Schue's assignment."

"Well your guess is as good as mine."

"Seriously, Santana?" Quinn said, getting frustrated. "What is going on with you two?"

"Again, Fabray, your guess is as good as mine. I thought we were fine."

Mr. Schuester walked in the choir room, looking comically cheerful, as usual.

"Hey guys! We're going to relocate to the auditorium today, since Brittany has a song and dance number prepared for us about her best memory of her big summer in LA!"

"Still, not New York…" Santana heard Rachel say under her breath. Santana shot her a sharp glare.

The class relocated to the auditorium and took their seats. The curtains opened slowly, revealing Brittany in a gold leotard and a top hat sitting reversed on a chair facing the audience, with the spotlight held just on her. As the opening beats of the song began, Brittany popped her head up and began singing.

_I wanna ask you-_

_Do you ever sit and wonder,_

_It's so strange_

_That we could be together for_

_So long, and never know, never care_

_What goes on in the other one's head?_

_Things I've felt but I've never said_

_You said things that I never said_

_So I'll say something that I should have said long ago:_

Brittany twirled the chair out from underneath her so that she was facing it as she sung the refrain, singing into the chair as though there were someone there.

_You don't know me_

_You don't know me at all_

Mike jumped in from stage left, doing his typical pop and lock dance and took a seat in the chair.

_You could have just propped me up on the table like a mannequin_

_Or a cardboard stand-up and paint me_

_Any face you wanted me to be seen._

Mike continued to dance, behaving like a puppet to Brittany's puppet master.

_So, sure, I could just close my eyes._

_Yeah, sure, trace and memorize,_

_But can you go back once you know_

_You don't know me_

_You don't know me at all_

At the end of this verse, Mike picked up the chair and walked off the stage, leaving Brittany alone in the spotlight in the middle of the stage, no longer dancing, just staring at Santana.

_If I'm the person that you think I am_

_Clueless chump you seem to think I am_

_So easily led astray,_

_An errant dog who occasionally strays needs a shorter leash, then_

_Why the fuck would you want me back?_

_Maybe it's because_

_You don't know me at all_

_So, what I'm trying to say is_

_What_

_I'm trying to tell you_

_It's not gonna come out like I wanna say it cause I know you'll only change it_

_You don't know me_

_You don't know me at all_

As Brittany finished, Mr. Shue began that slow, awkward clap reserved for those times when his students behave in ways he doesn't understand.

"_That _was the best moment of your summer?" Puck asked.

Kurt leaned over to Mercedes, "Jesus, what do you think Santana did to her?"

"Maybe it's just LA?" Mercedes responded, "I hear it can be kind of rough…"

Quinn was wide-eyed, participating in the slow clap with the rest of the class, minus Santana. She leaned over to her scowling friend and whispered in her ear, "I think that was for you."

* * *

For the first time since at least the 7th grade, Brittany and Santana sat in Santana's room actually doing their homework. After about an hour, Brittany had enough. _The Color Purple_ was clearly _not _at all related to _Harold and the Purple Crayon_ and was a little too depressing for her.

"Santana? Are you mad at me?" Brittany said timidly.

"What do you think, Brittany…you humiliated me! Why would you sing a song like that, in front of our friends and in front of our classmates?"

"It was just a song about the summer."

"So your best memory of the summer is that your girlfriend and best friend doesn't know you at all?"

Brittany was silent.

"I forgot that it was supposed to be about the best part of our summer, San."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it."

Brittany slammed her book shut. "You know what, Santana, I thought better of you after the summer! I know I'm a little spacey, I know I get confused sometimes, but I am not stupid." Santana's eyes widened, she had never seen Brittany get angry at her before, even though she knew that she had given her enough reason time and time again. "You can't just assume that I'm too dumb to realize that you're not protecting me by pretending that we're not in a relationship now that we're back in school, you're only protecting yourself and your reputation. I go along with it because I love you, because I love you enough to do what you need me to do to make you happy, not because I don't understand that you have created a shell to protect yourself from your shame. I'm just so tired of you telling me that you're doing this for me, that we should live this way because it's better for me. I know what's better for me, Santana. It's better for me when I get to hold my girlfriend's hand in the hallway. It's better for me when I get to kiss you, and hug you, and express all of my love for you in front of the other people that I love. If you think, even for one second, that I don't see through all of this bullshit you've been telling me and telling yourself, that I don't recognize that everything you're doing right now is for you and you alone, then no, you don't know me at all!" Brittany shoved her books into her backpack and stormed out of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for your reviews! Just one chapter left!

* * *

**Back in Los Angeles**

It was still dark when the birds began chirping. Santana had been awake long before that though, unable to sleep. She looked around her room, _their_ room, now fully packed and empty. Their summer was over.

Brittany's eyes slowly fluttered open and Santana could immediately detect the sadness in them. She gave Brittany a light peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, B," she whispered.

They showered and dressed silently that morning. Santana wheeled both their luggage out into the living room, allowing Brittany to sulk behind her. They were greeted by Rita, Jodi, and Steph.

"We didn't know you guys were coming!" Santana said,

"Well we couldn't leave without giving you ladies a proper send off," Steph said.

"We brought you breakfast burritos from a taco truck down the street," Jodi said, "to give you the real Southern California goodbye."

Steph helped Santana load her car with their belongings; it was surprising how much they had accumulated in a month and a half. The sun was just starting to rise when they got everything loaded into the car.

"Well, you have my number," Steph said, pulling Santana into a tight hug.

"Of course."

"And you know," she said, resting her hands on Santana's shoulders and looking into her eyes intensely, "that you can call me no matter what, no matter how mundane, no matter what the time of day?"

"Of course."

"And I'll see you here, this time next year, cheering on the Trojan's?"

"Fight on to victory," Santana said, looking less than enthusiastic. Steph pulled Santana into another tight hug. Brittany, Jodi, and Rita all walked into the driveway.

"And you, Miss Brittany, I'm sure I'll see you next year, dancing in all the biggest music videos?" Brittany just nodded silently, there were tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. Steph pulled her in for a hug as well.

Rita then grabbed both girls under her arms. "It has been such a pleasure getting to share the summer with you two," she said visibly crying. She kissed both of their cheeks, "and if you breathe a word of the shenanigans you have gotten yourselves into, to either of your parents, under my watch, I will have to hunt you down myself," she tightened her squeeze around both girls. "Now, if I could have a word with my niece, it would be most appreciated." Santana and Rita walked down to sit on the edge of the curb, just out of earshot of everyone else.

"You know, my little Peep, I am so proud of you," she began, wrapping her arm around Santana. "I know that going back to Lima right now must be scary, after all the things you've been through this summer. I guess…I just want you to know how proud your abuela would be of you right now." Santana looked up at her aunt, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "You know, my mother, your abuela, always instilled in us one value, and it was the value of family. It didn't matter how you made it, what mattered is that you stayed true to yourself and the people who love you unconditionally for who you are. She always used to tell me, 'that little Santana, so mean, she keeps everyone out. If only she could show everyone the sweet girl who is inside.' I saw that girl this summer. Your abuela saw that girl. Brittany sees that girl. Don't forget, when you're back in Ohio, to keep that girl alive." Her aunt pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Rita. Thank you so much for everything." They walked back towards the group.

"Ok, I guess we're going to have to let you go before it gets any later. You're heading to Albuquerque tonight, right?" Rita asked. Santana nodded. "Ok, call when you get in, and call when you get to Kansas City, and call when you get home. And try to have fun on your last few days of freedom!" Rita yelled as they got into the car. "And drive safely!"

At that Santana pulled her car out of the driveway and headed for the 101 and back to Ohio.

Once you leave Los Angeles there is really not that much to see, so Santana chose to drive as fast as she could up the 10 and onto the 40. The mountains, while epic, pretty much look the same the whole time you drive through the west. A few days earlier Brittany had picked up postcards in California, and it was her goal to get a postcard at every state they stopped in on their drive back to Ohio. This resulted in gas stops taking far longer than Santana had anticipated.

"If we were characters on the L Word, who would we be, San?" Brittany asked as they made their way through Arizona.

"Well I'm obviously Bette," Santana said, not skipping a beat.

"Does that make me Tina? Because I would like to work at Disney…"

"Yeah, B, I guess you get to be my Tina."

It took them 14 hours to get to Albuquerque and Santana was exhausted by the time they arrived. She wasn't going to lie though, there was something about the anonymity of hotel sex that made it super amazing. She was just bummed that they didn't get the opportunity to do this on their drive out to California. Oh well, she was sure there would be plenty of road trips in their future.

The next day they were heading back Midwest, into Kansas City, Missouri. For Santana this was really the sign their trip was over. As long as they were in the west, the landscape looked different enough that it still felt as though they were living in a dream world. Soon enough however, the two-lane highways gave way to six lane interstates, and the epic mountains became unending, flat, prairie.

They sat at a Waffle House to get some food. Brittany held her hand across the table. She couldn't help but notice the stares they were getting from the other patrons of the restaurant. When the waitress came over to take their order, she could barely make eye contact with them.

It was around nine when they made it to their motel in Kansas City. Santana went up to the front desk, while Brittany talked on her phone to her parents to let them know that they had made it to their last stop before Lima.

"One night," Santana said to the clerk at the front desk. She was a middle-aged woman who clearly looked unhappy.

"How many guests?" The clerk asked.

"Two." Santana replied.

"All I have free right now is a smoking with one Queen and a non-smoking with two double-beds. Shall I put you in the double?"

"No, we'll take the Queen," Santana replied.

"Oh," the woman said, obviously taken aback, "you know the Double and the Queen are the same price," she said.

"We'll still take the Queen," Santana replied, wondering why this woman was taking up so much of her precious time. Brittany finally hung up the phone with her parents and approached Santana.

"Sorry that took so long, babe," Brittany said, sidling up behind Santana and resting her chin upon her shoulder and slipping her arms around Santana's waist. Now Santana understood. The woman in front of them curled her lips up in a piercing look of disdain.

"Oh. I see," was all the woman said.

Brittany, oblivious as usual, continued talking. "They want to know if you want to have dinner the night we get in. My mom's complaining about how long it's been since she's seen you…"

"Of course, Brit," Santana said to her girlfriend. "Are we done here?" She asked the clerk who was rudely glaring at them. The clerk didn't even bother to make eye contact with Santana now, she merely handed her the card for the room and recited off the room number.

Santana hadn't been able to sleep that night in Kansas City. Sure, she had mind-blowing sex with her girlfriend, but the stress of being back in Lima in less than 24 hours had gotten to her. She couldn't get the images out of her head. The awkward stares at the Waffle House. That woman's comments at the front desk. Karofsky pushing Kurt. Kurt being covered in slushie day after day at McKinley High School. She was exhausted by the time they headed off for the last leg of their trip.

About three hours into the drive, Brittany finally broke their silence.

"What's wrong, San?"

"Nothing."

"You know you can't do that to me anymore."

"I know."

"So…what's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking a lot."

"About what?" She could hear Brittany's voice waver with her question. It broke Santana's heart.

"I think I'm gay, Brit." Brittany laughed out loud, and then was seemingly unable to contain her laughter for about another two minutes.

"It's not funny, Brit!"

"I know, baby. I'm just thinking about that night out with Steph and Jodi. 'Let's take this shot to carpet munching! And lesbians, I love lesbians. Shots…to…lesbians," Brittany mimicked her, slurring her words together to try and get the full effect.

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, so obviously I'm gay. I'm just not sure that I'm ready to be out, and gay, back in Lima."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, nervously, "Are you breaking up with me?"  
"No, Brit, a million times no. I'm not going to date other people, and I'd prefer if you didn't, and I still want you to be _mine_ but with a little less of a high profile than we had all summer." Brittany didn't respond. "I know this is not what you want, Brit. I know this is not what I promised you after this summer. I just don't think there is any other way."

"What do you mean, Santana, there isn't any other way? We've been living the other way for months now!"

"Have you seen the way people are looking at us? Of course, I know, we could be out and gay and deal with the repercussions of that, but B, is it worth it?" Santana looked genuinely sad. "Not our relationship," Santana quickly added, "of course, our relationship is worth everything, but being open about it…"

"You want to go back and pretend like everything is like it was last year…" Brittany said slowly, understanding what Santana was getting at.

" I just think it would be better that way, B. You and me, still together, still knowing that we are a couple, but not letting everyone else in on that secret. We have our whole lives ahead of us to be out and gay. Why should we ruin our senior year just to make a statement about it?"

Brittany was quiet for awhile. When she finally spoke, it came out as barely more than a whisper.

"Because, we love each other, San. Because I'm in love and I want to tell everyone in the world."

"I know you do, B. I do too. Just trust me. This will be better for both of us. In a year, we can tell anyone in the world."  
"Ok," said Brittany, fighting back tears. "We can do whatever you want."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Again, I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, they have really made this such a pleasure to write! I hope you like the last chapter, I'm kind of sad to see it end. And fyi, the song in this one is _The Luckiest_ by Ben Folds again, in case you want to listen :)

* * *

Santana stood with her mouth open as the door slammed shut. She looked at the pictures of her and Brittany on her desk and then laid down on the floor. She stayed there for what felt like an eternity, looking at the ceiling and trying to make sense of all the things Brittany had said, all the advice Rita and Steph had given her, and attempted to make sense of it all. Santana thought back on the last words her aunt had said to her as they packed the car to Los Angeles, about her abuela making sure that all her children and grandchildren stay true to themselves and value family, because they are the ones who will love you unconditionally.

She remembered the last time she was in this position. It was midway through her Sophomore year of high school, right before the Glee Club was set to perform at Sectionals. Her abuela was visiting to make sure that the family hadn't fallen apart without her assistance for six months, after 20 years of having her there.

"Mija?" Her abuela said, gently knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Santana yelled, not bothering to get off the floor. Her abuela came in, taking a seat at Santana's desk. They sat in silence for a moment.

"You seem down, mija," her abuela said. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really," Santana replied.

"Where has Brittany been? You know I haven't seen her since I've been here."

"We had a fight."

"About what."

"It's no big deal, abuela," Santana paused, wondering how much she show divulge. "She just embarrassed me in front of the rest of our Glee Club, and so I told her I needed some space." She thought it was better to not tell her abuela that Brittany had admitted to their friends that they'd been having sex. Her abuela sat in silence, taking in the information. She picked up a picture of the two girls off of Santana's desk that she'd taken the night of their first Seventh Grade dance.

"You know, Santana, you are very lucky, although you seem to be the last to realize it." Santana sat up, hugging her knees and resting her chin upon her kneecaps. "Do you remember what I always say about family?"

"Yes, abuela," Santana said, a little more exasperated than she intended it to come out. "Always keep your family near, because they are the ones who will always love you unconditionally, no matter who you are," Santana recited off to her.

"Yes, mija, but I think you're only hearing the parts of that you want to hear. I'm assuming that if Brittany embarrassed you, she must have said something that was meant to be part of the secret Santana, the parts you only share with those closest to you." Santana looked up, not sure at what her abuela was getting at. "Let me be more clear, perhaps, mija. You are lucky because you have all of us: me, your parents, your brothers, and your aunts and uncles, who love you no matter what, but you are luckier because you've had the good fortune to be able to add to that family. Brittany loves you; she unconditionally loves you for all your flaws and all of the beautiful qualities you hide from the outside world. It is rare, mija, that people create true family. I think it would be unwise for you to throw that away because she may have embarrassed you. In the end, whatever embarrassment you endure, Brittany will always be by your side supporting you, as long as you allow her. If you push her away, things will still happen to embarrass you and to make you feel insecure about being who you are, but there will be one less person there who loves you for everything that makes you _you_."

Santana got up, remembering this moment, and looked at a picture on her desk, next to the one her abuela had taken of Brittany, her abuela, and Santana the day after that conversation. She had made up with Brittany, but she didn't really understand her abuela's words until now. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Santana skipped last period. She texted Quinn, who assured her that Brittany would be at Glee today, even though Santana had gone another day at school without seeing her. She looked at herself in her Cheerios uniform in the locker room, and then took it off and looked at herself in her underwear. She slowly pulled on her black skinny jeans and her over the knee boots. She took off her bra. She slipped on her white wife beater and her vest. She took her ponytail out and brushed out her hair. She knew it was perfect as looked at herself in the mirror and placed the fedora on her head.

By the time she walked into the choir room, everyone was already there. Santana had a process, what could she say?

"We were worried you weren't going to come, Santana," Mr. Shue said, looking a little worried at the Cheerio who was so rarely out of uniform. "Quinn tells me you've prepared something for today." Santana just nodded silently to Mr. Schuester. She walked over and whispered to Brad, who nodded and politely got up to stand at the back of the classroom. Santana was going to put eight years of strictly enforced piano lessons to use for the first time in her life. She rolled the piano towards the center of the room and sat down, nervously adjusting the bench. She looked quickly at Brittany before letting her fingers touch the keys and then gently plunked out the introduction.

_I don't get many things right the first time_

_In fact, I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls _

_brought me here_

_And where was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face?_

_Now I see it everyday_

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest_

Brittany had her arms crossed in her seat in the corner of the room, but she could see tears start to form at the corners of Brittany's eyes. Quinn was looking back and forth rapidly between the two of them. Santana tried desperately to focus on the piano interlude.

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you_

_In a house on a street where you lived?_

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike_

_Would I know?_

_And in a white sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I recognize_

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

Santana smiled as she sang this line, and looked up at Brittany who was smiling as well, despite the tears on her face.

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties_

_And one day, passed away, in his sleep_

_And his wife, she stayed, for a couple of days_

_And passed away_

_I'm sorry, I know, that's a, strange way to tell you that I know, we belong_

_That I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am _

_The luckiest._

There was dead silence in the room as Santana played the final chord on the piano. She turned on the bench so she was facing the class and looked over at Brittany.

"I love you so much, B. I want you to know that." Santana looked up at the classroom of transfixed students, "I want everyone in here to know it." She looked back at Brittany who was wiping tears out from under her eyes. Santana walked up to Brittany and crouched in front of her, placing her hands on Brittany's knees. Santana gently kissed the tears away from both sides of Brittany's cheeks and then gently lifted Brittany's chin so that their lips and eyes were even. She placed a light, sweet kiss on Brittany's lips. "No more secrets. My favorite memory of this summer is the moment I realized that having you in my life makes me the luckiest. I'll do anything for you, B…" Santana said, beginning to choke up on her own words as her throat and her eyes began to fill with tears. Before the waterworks could arrive though, Brittany pulled her in for a hard and passionate kiss, wrapping her hand tightly around Santana's ponytail.

Brittany pulled away, leaning her forehead against Santana's and pressing her hand against Santana's heart.

"I love you, San."

"I love you too, B."

They resumed making out in the middle of the choir room, with the rest of the room staring with their mouths open.

Finally Mr. Schuester stood up.

"Great job, Santana!" He said, awkwardly. 'Glad to know you ladies had such a good summer! Santana, you can take your seat now," he had said the entire phrase with a look of shock and confusion. Santana took a seat next to Brittany.

"Let's hear it for Santana!" He yelled, clapping, and the club, and Mr. Schuester finally broke out of its haze and began wildly clapping for Santana.

"Get it," Quinn said, leaning behind Brittany's back to give Santana a high five.

"Ok," Mr. Schuester said, "now that we've heard about your summers, guess what time it is?" The group was silent. "Time to start preparing for sectionals!"

"Mr. Schue, I have some great ideas based on my summer classes in the Big Apple!" Rachel said, standing to face the class.

"Here we go," Santana said sarcastically. Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder and they linked pinkies, ready for the new school year to really begin.

The End

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! Let me know if you liked it! Or if you hated it!  
**


End file.
